<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KITA SHINSUKE'S DECLASSIFIED SCHOOL SURVIVAL GUIDE TO COURTING YOUR TEAMMATE! by limbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676498">KITA SHINSUKE'S DECLASSIFIED SCHOOL SURVIVAL GUIDE TO COURTING YOUR TEAMMATE!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbs/pseuds/limbs'>limbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, author uses mcdonald's as a plot device, ft. the third years as kita's wingmen, idiots to lovers, the atsukita high school romcom fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbs/pseuds/limbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But that's not what you should be worried about." Oomimi says. </p><p>"It isn't?" Akagi asks, lying down on the rooftop's ground. </p><p>"Yeah, it isn't." The middle blocker ties his cloth around his bento, Kita awaiting whatever Oomimi has to say, and then the taller boy asks—</p><p>"Like, is Atsumu straight?" </p><p>Three days later, Miya Atsumu the first year and now starting setter, announces that he is bisexual. </p><p> </p><p>— or, Kita Shinsuke spends his two years in high school trying to court Miya Atsumu. Meanwhile, Atsumu has no idea why Kita hates him.</p><p>(ON INDEFINITE HIATUS)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the m in miya stands for mcdonald's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic was supposed to be shorter than the atsukita drivers license fic and then halfway into writing it i realized it got too long for a one-shot so i decided to make this into a multi-chaptered romcom fic and then i had flashbacks when i had to write a required essay for a final project that had 12k words when it was required to only have 4k words and then i also realized i couldnt participate in atsukita week properly bc the magical realism au i was trying to write for was also too long to be finished for the week because i am a fool.</p><p>anyways, i wanted to write kita not only as a mature person and pining over one miya atsumu, but also a teen boy who also has his idiot moments because he's still a teen boy. he's just subtler about it, and pairing it up with an oblivious atsumu gave birth to this fic. (im p sure the characters are ooc but teenage boys irl are one of the most inconsistent ppl known to man) </p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It begins like this:</p><p>First year Inarizaki student Miya Atsumu works at a McDonald's. </p><p>This comes to a surprise to second year Kita Shinsuke, currently third in line, reading the burger menu until he peers down and sees the second string setter punching his current customer's order with his tongue sticking out, unceremoniously grabbing the payment from the person's hand and shouts out his order at the kitchen crew of other part-time working teenagers and college students behind him. At first, Kita thought it had been Osamu at the register, with the spiker's affinity towards food, until he squints his eyes to look closely at the contact lense color, because the twins had an identity crisis when they were ten, at least that's what Aran says, and their parents hadn't approved of their dyed hair plan yet. </p><p>It's brown, instead of grey.</p><p>Definitely Atsumu. </p><p>Kita does not know why Miya Atsumu the aspiring setter is at a McDonald's during their required off day from volleyball practice. Kita does not want to know why there was a mustard stain on the younger boy's grey-blue uniform shirt, although the setter seems to notice it, he just doesn't care about removing it. The next thing Kita knows, he's at the front, and waits for Atsumu's attention be directed towards him. </p><p>"Welcome to McDonald's—oh, hi Kita-san!" Atsumu greets in recognition, tilting his hat up a bit to look at the benchwarmer. He has a sheepish smile than the forced customer service one, even though he hasn't done anything wrong, unless casually chatting up an acquaintance was one of them. </p><p>"Atsumu-kun." Kita says. "Why are you at a McDonald's."</p><p>The question comes off more as a demand that one could be misinterpreted as accusatory, but either Atsumu does not pay attention to his tone because he was trained in customer service (Kita doubts this, he's seen the younger boy frown at the customer before him), or because he doesn't care.</p><p>"Me and 'Samu are working to get extra money for new volleyball shoes." the setter tells him. "Ma and Dad already gave us our allowance for them but it's not enough, so we took up jobs, I do NOT recommend working in fast food Kita-san—"</p><p>Kita doesn't plan to, he already has a job at the boba tea shop, and he can't be trusted in a kitchen—</p><p>"'Samu is working at the department store because he refused to work with me here—" </p><p>A smart move for the both of them, Kita thinks—</p><p>"—and he's already close to wrecking shit at our house because it's sales season. We just wanted the high quality shoes—" </p><p>"Miya!" the cashier hisses next to him, stopping the boy from rambling even further. "I know there's no line, but we don't want Sumeda-san yelling at us!" </p><p>Kita had not known there was nobody behind him in a busy McDonald's. He also doesn't want to hold up Atsumu's temporary free time of not having to serve anyone at the counter, because he cares about his overactive kouhai. </p><p>"Right! Sorry Kita-san." Atsumu tips his hat back down, almost flattening his long bangs that it covers his eyes. "What can I get you?" </p><p>"A big mac, some large fries, and a medium coke, please. Thank you."</p><p>As he says this, Kita thinks the younger boy should cut his Bieber-like bangs for wider peripheral vision.</p><p>Atsumu takes out a tray from behind the counter and punches Kita's order in the register, tongue still sticking out, but the cashier beside him seems to have given up on this habit of his, nodding apologetically at the spiker as she adjusts her nametag. It says Suzuki.</p><p>"Sorry. He's sort of new, he's not always like this." </p><p>"It's fine. I'm his teammate. I'm used to it." He really is, and as long as Atsumu does his job fine enough to not get fired, Kita doesn't really mind the setter's tendency to get distracted, or if he had an oral fixation he subconsciously had.</p><p>As Kita pays and waits for his order to be served by Atsumu, he watches the black-haired boy roam around confusedly until an older worker points out which burger is which. He's pacing around, carefully eyeing slip of paper, placing the burger in a box with as much grace as a baby taking his first steps—not well, but admirable. He then drops the fries on his tray and then grabs a cup, presses the drink dispenser, once, twice, whirring but puttering, until—</p><p>"Sumeda-san! The dispenser is broken! Again!" </p><p>"What the hell?" a young man with chestnut-hair appears, scratching the back of his neck. He looks disappointingly, but not surprised, at the news. "Can't fucking believe after we fixed the ice cream machine we have to deal with this shit."</p><p>The manager then glances at Kita, the only customer by the counter, and asks him if he wants water instead, and they'll give him back his money for the coke or if he could wait for the dispenser to be fixed. </p><p>"It's fine. It's just coke." Kita picks up his tray. "You can keep the money. See you, Atsumu."</p><p>"Huh?" Atsumu turns to his upperclassman, resting his thumb by his chin as the cashiers surround the dispenser as if it were a dangerous, trapped animal close to escaping. "Oh. Bye Kita-san!" </p><p>The setter waves before concentrating back at the dispenser. Kita takes a seat near the entrance, across the counter, full view of the cashiers circling the machine as long as there were no customers who needed their help. And because Kita didn't bring his phone, his home a mere 5 minute walk away, he watches Atsumu stepping back as Sumeda-san slaps the dispenser once, twice, thrice, and then phones in the maintenance crew. </p><p>As he tries to not mourn for his medium-sized coke, the second year chews his big mac slowly, just observing Atsumu not knowing what to do with the lack of customers and the broken dispenser until he gets called by the kitchen crew to help with the drive-thru orders, and the setter works impulsively—he walks back and forth to the kitchens and to the counter, scowling at his surroundings, but so were the other workers, so Kita guesses that unbridled rage at working in an underappreciated job does that to you. Calls for orders, calls twice, realizes that there wasn't anyone who was going to get their order under the loud chatter of the fast food chain, shouts again until a salaryman fumbles and apologizes. Cleans some tables and mops the floor and throws trash in the correct bins, taking a bite out of abandoned fries that weren't even eaten, then mans the counter again when a solo customer approaches.</p><p>Atsumu is not pleased at the person. A second customer comes, a high school girl, at Suzuki the cashier's counter. She has the same scowl on Atsumu's face, morphed into a stiff, mirthless smile in a second. </p><p>Even under stress, Kita acknowledges that Atsumu doesn't even look like he's about to let off steam. Sure, his broad shoulders were tensed, straining his grey-blue uniform, and his jaw clenches as he bites an insincere smile at his now screaming customer, the veins of his arms popping out. He's close to cracking, Kita's sure of it, but Atsumu seems to be dedicated to his job so he can get those volleyball shoes, but he's not being a pushover about being treated like he was some no-good brat. He's probably used to this already—he can't shout at customers like how he shouts at his teammates because they were slacking off in practice, his temper and acidic tongue in control.</p><p>He's seen the setter rub his face, and he looks vulnerable and small, then pierces his gaze again at the customers with annoyance. </p><p>It's the drive to continue doing a good job for his passion towards volleyball that draws Kita to Atsumu's abnormally studious actions outside of his desired sport, used to the setter and his twin struggling to study for their academics. And sure, maybe spying on his teammate diligently maneuvering around the chain was weird, but Atsumu had already glanced at Kita looking at him and doesn't seem to mind the attention, the polar opposite of how the setter avoided his senior like a plague during practice time, too scared to talk to his cold senior.</p><p>McDonald's Atsumu, Kita muses, is just an easy-going boy who seems to perk up and relax if he's around people he knows, as the setter ignores him to roll his broad back, exiting the counter again to mop a puddle of spilled orange juice, giving Kita a small smile before he does his task at hand. </p><p>As much as he can see with the shadows of his hat, Kita can see the younger boy's focus on mopping, his jutted out bottom lip as he pouts his way through cleaning, child-like determination in his eyes for trying to polish the sticky juice off the floor. It's a simple task, something a teenager shouldn't waste his energy on, but Atsumu takes it as seriously as he does with volleyball, the fruits of his labor rewarded with new volleyball shoes that won't break by the seams. And he's seen both Atsumu and Osamu trying to super glue the soles of their shoes once because they broke off during a jog. </p><p>He looks cute like this, focused, determined, in his boyish charm way—</p><p>Kita backtracks at his thought process, big mac forgotten. </p><p>He then spends a few seconds blanking out in space, staring at Atsumu like he were an alien, his mind reeling at what he's been doing for a few minutes. </p><p>The thought comes as a train crash—fast, furious, and unexpected. </p><p>
  <em>Miya Atsumu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He has a crush on Miya Atsumu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He started having a crush on Miya Atsumu in a McDonald's. </em>
</p><p>Kita has a crush on first year Miya Atsumu the McDonald's worker because he thought he looked good doing labor for his volleyball addiction. Which is… bad? Kita cannot have a crush on Atsumu during his work because Kita doesn't know fast food worker etiquette. His sister, who used to work at a Burger King in a mall's food court during high school, was a pretty girl with the same ink-dipped tips like his, and she had been hit on during work hours, (successfully, because that's how she scored her first and long-time girlfriend), and she told Kita to never, ever hit on fast food workers, because they will hold nothing but contempt for every customer, and yes, Shinsuke, that involves you, you might be the customer they hate even if you haven't done anything. It's just like that. </p><p>She says this as she is lovingly cuddling her girlfriend-customer, although Kita knew that they got together for "bitching about retail work", with his sister pinching her girlfriend's cheek because "Shinsuke's too young for bad words". </p><p>Is Atsumu the kind of worker who gets drained talking to customers? Does he hate high schoolers coming up to him to work as he tries to work? Does he bite down insults when they're too obnoxious? Atsumu does not look like he's faring well at the cashier, putting aside the mop to help Suzuki the cashier, but Suzuki is fuming—she must've snarkily snapped something at her customer, a high school girl, and the highschooler looks like she's about to cry, and Atsumu is calling the manager who looks like he's about to rip someone head's off, plastering a customer service smile at the high schooler, then scowls alongside Suzuki and Atsumu before grabbing a freshly cooked batch of fries, then the girl leaves.</p><p>She probably cried over soggy fries. </p><p>The fast food world is cruel. He commends Atsumu trying to survive it, while facing his dilemma that he has a crush on his kouhai, in a McDonald's. </p><p>His line of thought is broken as the source of his problems approaches his table, a medium cup on his hand. </p><p>"Hi Kita-san!" Atsumu grins. "Sorry for the trouble! They finally fixed the dispenser, and you haven't left yet so I got you this coke, this usually doesn't happen a lot."</p><p>"That's alright, Atsumu." Kita squeaks out, as much as he can squeak anyways. Squeaking is physically impossible for an immovable person such as him. "But thank you for the coke anyways. It's not your fault for the inconvenience when the machine's aren't working well." </p><p>Kita would know. As a boy who can't cook, once giving his grandmother a heart attack when he tried to before he was pulled away by her, he frequents this McDonald's branch, single-handedly witnessing the sad state of the chain's subpar machinery. He just hasn't seen Atsumu working. </p><p>"How long have you been working here?" Kita asks, trying to distract himself from his revelation. </p><p>"Three months?" Atsumu responds. "But I'm usually at the back, but one of the cashiers for this shift got sick, and I take our off days and the hours off for practice to work here."</p><p>"I see." Kita takes a sip of his coke. "Best of luck to you, Atsumu-kun." Kita means this, because he is eyeing the counter where Suzuki and Sumeda-san are trying to placate a shouting match between a customer who had one chicken nugget less than the standard six.</p><p>Atsumu stands still, shifting his feet, then scrambles back and ekes out "see you tomorrow, Kita-san!" when he notices that Kita lacks motivation for conversation, before joining the kitchen crew, and probably gossiping with the rest of the part-time teenagers at the nugget man. </p><p>After 10 minutes, Kita leaves the establishment, then helps his little brother with his homework, then mentally screams in his head as he lies down on his bed, the image of Miya Atsumu the first year's puppy-like eyes seem to brighten his day when he talked to Kita, a foreign site to the second year's eyes. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On a Saturday, a day after his realization that he had a crush, he turns on laptop, and types in Firefox:</p><p>
  <em> wikihow articles on trying to ask ur crush out </em>
</p><p>He clicks on the link "How to Ask Out Your Crush at School: 14 steps", reads it, then closes the tab after finding it contradictory for a contradiction like one Miya Atsumu. </p><p>He makes his own list instead. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the coming out circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During his secret breakdown after the whole McDonald's situation, drowning out the unhinged Light Yagami laugh from the Death Note rerun playing in his brother's phone from some torrent site, Kita had completed the five stages of grief in one night, that started with "I do not like Miya Atsumu, it's natural to think someone's attractive," to skipping the anger step since he never gets angry, to "okay, so he does have some good qualities, in a golden retriever way," to groaning into his pillow after his brother retreats to his bedroom, and then finally accepting why he had like Atsumu, something that others may have seen as flaws, but the traits that Kita likes about the boy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's some slight homophobia discussion in this chapter such as:</p><p>1) atsumu making a limp wrist joke (im a bisexual gnc nb so i can use it, but this still counts as an insult for other gay men! or a joke for gay men to laugh about, but still! atsumu here definitely says it bc he's a jerk but he's a jerk who can reclaim it)</p><p>2) aran not knowing if atsumu hates boys liking boys (straight up says he doesn't know if atsumu is homophobic, and then it transitions to atsumu coming out as a bisexual to the club. ps, no one is straight)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>STEP #1: consult your friends on how to approach your crush</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>According to his grandmother, and her mother, and her mother's father, the gods are always watching over us. However, Kita is not a religious boy. He does not think that gods meddle with his life, because he is the one who handles it through diligence, routines, and the consistency of a robot (Aran's words, not his), but the gods may have blessed or cursed him with the worst wingmen as of yet as he tells them about his crush on aspiring starting setter Miya Atsumu. He says this to Akagi a week later after the whole McDonald's meeting, who shoves an octopus hotdog into his mouth. </p><p>"I am not a terrible wingman." Akagi rebuffs, and swallows before speaking again. "I am an excellent wingman, who brought Nakashima-san and Ichiyo-san together with my absolutely effective pairing skills—" </p><p>"No you haven't." Oomimi interrupts, stealing an octo-dog. "You accidentally gossiped to Ichiyo-san about Nakashima-san's crush on her because you're in the same class and forgot her face—" </p><p>"But does it matter? They're together!" Akagi points his chopsticks to the couple sitting by the chain-link fence of the school's rooftop, their imposing, six foot one volleyball captain feeding egg rolls into five foot six tennis club member Ichiyo-san's mouth, and she giggles. Oomimi gags at the site, because Oomimi is a hater. </p><p>"Okay, so you have a crush on Atsumu." Aran says, closing his bento. Akagi goes back to eating his hotdogs after Nakashima glares at him. "Why is that a problem? Other than, you know, <em> actually </em>crushing on Atsumu. Because while I love him like a brother, he doesn't seem your type."</p><p>"What do you know about my taste in people?" Kita asks, not accusingly. Kita also does not know what his own type is, but he vaguely remembers his sister's girlfriend, who not only taught him the word "bitch" before the internet did, but was also a delinquent who likes vandalism, and before she toned down, she had a feral grin and snake-like eyes, chaotic just like Atsumu is. Kita thinks, <em> oh god, I'm becoming my sister. </em>And he loves her, he truly does, he thinks she's wise in a jaded way unlike Kita's naturally straightforward thinking, but he will blame Kita Shinoa if she psychologically trained him into liking chaotic people via exposure therapy. Nevermind that her girlfriend bought him tofu hamburger whenever she visited, because she hates Burger King. </p><p>"I don't know. Quiet?" Aran continues. "Unless you actually like him for his hard work or whatever."</p><p>Kita takes a sip of his bottled milk tea. </p><p>"I just think he's earnest and hardworking, that's all. While others can see his drive for volleyball too overbearing, I admire how he truly loves volleyball and how his hunger isn't self-destructive. And while he is cocky and arrogant, his drive is what makes people want to play with him more, and to be the best player they can be. He doesn't think he's the best—he thinks he's good, but he wants to be better. He isn't a natural talent, but he plays smart to know what he needs to work on, and works hard to take care of his body so it stays in its peak. So he may be stubborn, and sort of reckless, and confrontational, but he is diligent in what he loves, and what he's required to do to reach his goals, even if I can't understand why he thinks results matter more than the process."</p><p>He finishes his rant, sipping the last remains of his drink before he sets it down, greeted with the dumbfounded expressions of his friends. </p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>Akagi stares at him, jaw dropped. Oomimi stares at him, eyes unblinking. Aran stares at him, shaking his head. The brisk wind blows their hair. </p><p>"Holy shit." Aran whispers. "You're whipped."</p><p>Yes, Kita is whipped. Yes, Kita absolutely understands Miya Atsumu in a way the setter doesn't even know about himself. During his secret breakdown after the whole McDonald's situation, drowning out the unhinged Light Yagami laugh from the <em>Death Note </em>rerun playing in his brother's phone from some torrent site, Kita had completed the five stages of grief in one night, that started with <em>I do not like Miya Atsumu, it's natural to think someone's attractive, </em>to skipping the anger step since he never gets angry, to <em>okay, so he does have some good qualities, in a golden retriever way, </em>to groaning into his pillow after his brother retreats to his bedroom, and then finally accepting why he had like Atsumu, something that others may have seen as flaws, but the traits that Kita likes about the boy. </p><p>But then he remembers how Atsumu reacts towards him in practice today, compared to his behavior in McDonald's. </p><p> "It doesn't matter. I think Atsumu hates me." Kita says, resigned. </p><p>It was subtle at first, how Atsumu seemed to avoid going anywhere near Kita—he refuses to sit beside the older boy during strategy meetings, does not blabber his day if they were the only ones in the gym cleaning, and scrambles away when Kita tries to look for him. The older boy once heard Atsumu gossip with Suna that he was "weird", before straightening up when Suna spots Kita, the setter giving a fake cough as he stammers out a "hello" to the dual-haired boy. Atsumu's dislike was more obvious when Atsumu does not look Kita straight in the eye when they talk, or jumps when Kita touches his shoulder to bring him out of his distracted state, or when he begs Gin to change seats with him on the bus whenever Kita pairs up with him, Gin reluctantly agreeing as long as Atsumu buys him meat-wrapped fries. </p><p>Then again, Osamu tends to run away from Kita as well, but while Atsumu's ears turn pink when the older boy pays attention to him, his twin is as white as a sheet, and he makes funny little noises that resemble his brother's whines. </p><p>The Atsumu in McDonald's, eager to spend time with his senpai during work, is different from the Atsumu in Inarizaki, who avoids Kita like a plague. </p><p>"No, Atsumu definitely respects you." Aran intervenes, trying to ease the bubbling anxiety that Kita rarely felt. "All the kouhais do. They think you're scary, but nice. Hell, they're impressed by how you play like a seasoned veteran. Even if Atsumu is freaked out by you, he thinks you're cool."</p><p>A pause. Silence. Kita can hear the trees rustle from the slight wind that passes by, the sky a clear blue. Then—</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"It's just. Atsumu kind of thinks you hate him?" Aran shuffles, pulling up his legs to his chest. "You look out for him more compared to the others, so he thinks that he's messing up around you somewhat? Or that you might scold him. He doesn't hate you. He's scared that you hate him."</p><p>"...Huh." Kita finishes his second milk tea bottle, his throat feeling sticky, actually rendered speechless for the first time in his life. He hadn't even known he was always hovering around the setter. He thought he was more likely to be with Suna, although the taller boy seems to be more gravitated towards him, as if Kita were a case study. </p><p>He wonders what made Atsumu think that he doesn't like him, when Kita does not view others with explosive emotion such as dislike. </p><p>"But that's not what you should be worried about." Oomimi says. </p><p>"It isn't?" Akagi asks, lying down on the rooftop's ground. </p><p>"Yeah, it isn't." The middle blocker ties his cloth around his bento, Kita awaiting whatever Oomimi has to say, and then the taller boy asks—</p><p>"Like, is Atsumu straight?" </p><p>Kita doesn't know if Atsumu was straight. Kita thinks he would be doomed if his crush was, already unrequited from the start without any chance of blossoming. He remembers Atsumu making a joke about Suna being limp wristed in front of the middle blocker, the boy rolling his eyes as he ironically does make his wrist limp, and Kita thinks that while Atsumu was an asshole, was the setter disgusted by guys liking him? </p><p>Three pair of eyes face Aran, who sips his strawberry milk nonchalantly before he notices his friends staring at him. </p><p>He shrugs. </p><p>"I don't know." The ace goes back to drinking his strawberry milk. "But I don't think Atsumu's homophobic, even if he is an asshole."</p><p>Kita hopes so. He really hopes that Miya Atsumu likes boys. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Atsumu likes boys. </p><p>Three days later, Miya Atsumu the first year and now starting setter says he's bisexual during practice, right after Kazuma the third year setter convinces Kurosu to give the position to his protege since he needs to study for college entrance exams anyways. Atsumu says, "I'm not called a dual-wielder for nothing!" before he leaves the second years dumbfounded at his carefree announcement, Osamu kicking his twins knees until the setter buckles down to the ground. </p><p>"I'm also bisexual." Osamu says, without a follow up joke, drop kicking his brother this time.</p><p>"I'm gay." Suna says, before returning to his phone. Atsumu's limp wrist comment makes sense now. </p><p>"I'm dating Kosaku!" Gin exclaims, and everyone knew he was dating Kosaku, he just wanted to shove his non-single status to everyone else. </p><p>"And I want to date Oomimi," Akagi says, "but Oomimi doesn't want me."</p><p>"I'm gay. Just not for Akagi." Oomimi says, pushing away the libero hugging his back. </p><p>"And I'm being tested everyday," Aran starts, "but I'm also bi."</p><p>Kita just stands there in the impromptu coming-out-of-the-closet circle, thinking that volleyball is one the gayest sports of them all. </p><p>"Sorry Atsumu-kun, what did you say?" Kita asks in disbelief. The setter, face planted on the gym's wooden floors as Osamu sits on his twin's back, raises his head to face Kita. </p><p>"I'm bisexual?" he repeats, shoving Osamu aside as the spiker lands on his butt. "Is that a problem, Kita-san?" </p><p>"It's not. I'm bisexual too." </p><p>Atsumu grins, tries to say something back, before being tackled by Osamu, brawling before Aran karate-chops them apart. </p><p>Miya Atsumu the first year is bisexual. It's the only thing replaying in Kita's mind for the rest of the walk home before his iron wall of rational thinking breaks down. </p><p>So, he has a chance. If he could convince his kouhai that he doesn't hate him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>STEP #2: try to convince your crush that you don't hate him with acts of service</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The unplanned courtship ritual of convincing Miya Atsumu that, no, Kita does not hate him at all, started with a ball to the face. </p><p>The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the trees are green, and Inarizaki's gymnasium #2 smelled like sweat and axe body spray.</p><p>The onslaught of club members, now husks of human remains strewn on the floor, was a pitiful sight for all jocks everywhere in the world. Their chests heave up and down like men starved of water, and everyone regretted their life decisions. Morning practice was gruelling after yesterday's required conditioning. All of them barely caught up from drills with how much their bodies were overworked, and the gym echoes the groans of misery after they bitterly resumed practicing blocks, spikes, and formations.</p><p>Their bodies were giving up. They have not accomplished anything in life. They haven't written their wills yet. They have finally understood why the non-jocks didn't want to do PE. </p><p>This is the common denominator of their thoughts. </p><p>The blistering, sudden heat wave that flooded Amagasaki did not help the discontent of every single player that occupied the gymnasium, especially Akagi, newly appointed starter libero after Ishikawa the third year libero passed down his role to his replacement, painfully moaning and lying face down on the wooden floor while claiming that he was going to die ("I would rather get hit by a car than do this. No, Shinsuke, I don't care if I'm being a bad example to the first years right now—"). Tall and imposing captain Nakashima was reduced to an oversized puddle of sweat and tears, grumbling about how he regrets being athletic and responsible and going to Inarizaki in a sports scholarship in the first place. </p><p>No one is okay. </p><p>The only person who did not complain was, unsurprisingly, Kita, whose skin sheened with sweat. That did not mean he remained unaffected—his cheeks were flushed red from overexertion and bruises formed on his pale arms as he practices receiving. He could still feel the sores of his muscles whenever he stretched, yet the dull throbbing of his calves gave him satisfaction at how effective the drills were to ease up his tense muscles. After all, building up muscles was not only important for volleyball but also for one's health. And conditioning was essential to building up the stamina that he lacked.</p><p>But appearing unassuming did not mean he had energy left. He was tired, and he knows the body needs rest. </p><p>The first years did not think the same.</p><p>Or they barely thought at all. Same difference. </p><p>After bringing everyone's water bottles back from the watering station, Kita observed that while the youngest members looked haggard with their soaked shirts and hair, they were still the most energetic bunch out of the club. There was Suna, his head resting on his folded jacket, languidly scrolling through his phone that definitely should've been in his locker. Ginjima, who seemed to still be pumped for morning practice, stretching his forearms alongside Kosaku while humming an out of tune hyperpop song under his breath. Osamu and Atsumu, who were squabbling and shouting at each other, tossing a volleyball back and forth while they sat cross-legged on the floor. </p><p>The two-toned haired second year found their extra energy endearing, although rest was important. </p><p>He was about to call out to both twins to quit playing around, until Osamu spiked a ball at his twin's face for being his twin. The force of impact seemed equivalent to a spike, and Atsumu, still black-haired and a bit shorter than Kita, squawked and fell down on his back, and hissed in pain. Kita was very sure that Suna recorded the entire thing, and then the middle blocker announced in a deadpan voice:</p><p>"Oh. A Miya's bleeding." and went back to scrolling. No one knew how to differentiate the twins except by voice and eye color from their contacts, except Aran. And Kita needed Aran to confirm which twin was which during their pre-dye era.</p><p>"Atsumu's bleeding." Aran followed through. Thank the gods for Aran. </p><p>Said boy in mention sat up abruptly, limbs flailing around, ready to scream at Osamu for being <em> 'the worst twin ever' </em>, until the bleeding of his nose couldn't stop, dripping on the floor, and it was too overflowed for it to be caused by another spike to the face that Atsumu built an immunity to. </p><p>It must be the heat, Kita thought. He's bleeding too much because of the temperature. Or a broken nose that needs to be readjusted. </p><p>Despite being at fault for not being guilty for hitting his twin (again), Osamu worriedly stares at Atsumu before scrambling to the first aid kit, which one of the ball boys passed after seeing Atsumu's panicked expression. Kita, with his role of being a responsible second year, walks across to the first years to lay Atsumu's head on the ground, the first year yelping in surprise, eyes flitting at Kita, the ceiling, at Kita again, but panicking. </p><p>"Kita-san," Atsumu wails. "I think I'm dying."</p><p>"No, you're not." Kita says. </p><p>"I haven't even been selected as an Olympic player yet."</p><p>"No, you haven't."</p><p>Kita waits for Osamu to shove a rolled tissue paper up in his twin's bleeding nostril, but even as Atsumu lays down without moving too much, the blood doesn't dry and continues to leak into the tissue. Kita drags Atsumu up from the ground, announces to coach Kurosu that he will be escorting the setter to the clinic, and see how bad the nosebleed is. The black-haired setter yelps as Kita lugs him to the nurse, body stiff with shaky legs, and the dual-haired boy thinks that this reaction is overdramatic for a nosebleed, although he doesn't seem to be focusing on his own injury, but on the stern stare that Kita gave the second year. His cheeks are pink from the heat. </p><p><em> Atsumu thinks that you hate him. </em>the voice in his mind says. </p><p>He hopes that this changes the younger boy's perception of him. He's being a helpful senpai without being too demanding.</p><p>The nurse, after properly examining his nose, says it's fine, it's from overexhaustion, dehydration, and the heat, nothing dangerous. She gestures to the other students who seem to be preventing their nosebleeds as well, groaning about the dying AC in the office, maybe one of them will get a heat stroke, and <em> how come Inarizaki doesn't have proper AC system? What's the fucking point in beating those stinky rich private school kids to get back the money they stole from the common people? </em> The room hums in agreement. Kita thinks the person who shouts this to the entire room is Inarizaki band conductor Hotaru, who rivals Atsumu in terms of dramatics. </p><p>The middle aged woman replaces the tissue embedded in Atsumu's nose with cotton and instructs the setter to lie down on a free bed, sweat beading down her forehead, handing the first year an ice pack to cool his head. Kita still stays with Atsumu, at least until he's alright, definitely not because of his big gay crush for the boy, giving him a bottle of water. Atsumu tries to look away from his senpai, as much as his head buried on the pillow can. </p><p>"You need to drink more water." Kita says. "And rest for a little bit. We can't have our setter dying due to the heat." The older boy rests a hand on Atsumu's large one. The setter just groans in response, gripping Kita's hand, his other clutching the pack. </p><p>"Kita-san," Atsumu starts, a somber expression on his slightly bruised face. "Can you hit 'Samu's face with a volleyball? For me?" </p><p>Kita blankly stares at him. "No."</p><p>Atsumu pouts, a crease between his eyebrows. He huffs, but doesn't say anything else, letting go of Kita's tiny hand to cross his arms in defiance. </p><p>As the setter begins to doze off, facing his companion as he snuggles into his pillow to beat the heat, Miya Atsumu reminds Kita of a cute baby, as much as a six foot tall teenager can. Fundamentally, all senpais would think their kouhais were theoretically cute—their naivety in high school life, their unadulterated adoration for the older years, their awestruck wonder, they were still kids who wanted so much more but impatiently take what they think is theirs, and tend to follow those with much more experience in academics and sports, like little baby ducklings. </p><p>Atsumu is different. If Miya Atsumu were broken down to his bare essentials, he would be 40% talented setter, 10% asshole, and 60% baby. The percentages can be interchanged, but it doesn't change that he's a baby. He flails around ungracefully, he chews with his cheeks puffed out, and he whines like one. Even as he tries to not fall asleep on the clinic's bed, he's bratty—he mumbles and whines and jostles around, squirming until he feels comfortable in his position, and he needs Kita to touch his now cool forehead to calm him down. He parts his lips as he finally succumbs to sleep, and drools into the pillow. </p><p>To Kita, these are not flaws, because he does not think of flaws at all. He just thinks that they were qualities. And Kita Shinsuke thinks that Atsumu is a humanized golden retriever, who leans into Kita's touch, the second year realizing that he had not removed his hand from the cute setter's forehead, thumbing away the frown with his thumb. </p><p>Kita Shinsuke had just fallen a bit harder for Miya Atsumu during another one of the setter's embarrassing moments in his high school life. </p><p>And Kita Shinsuke thinks he has a problem, and it's a problem he can't solve, so he retracts his hand away and bows to the nurse in gratitude, and briskly walks back to the gym, leaving the boy alone in the clinic. He tells Osamu to pick his twin up after practice, it's his responsibility as the one who made Atsumu bleed, and distracts himself from Atsumu's dimples whenever he grins, Atsumu's doe-like eyes as he replays videos of cool volleyball moves, of Atsumu pouting, by perfectly receiving Kazuma the third year setter's serves. </p><p>Kita Shinsuke has never felt like a lesser man until that day. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A day later, during lunch, Kita ventures to the school's vending machine that serves iced coffee, but hides behind a wall as he spots the Miya twins lounging around, chocolate milk cartons in hand. </p><p>"Do you think Kita hates me?" he hears Atsumu ask. "He looked like he was about to kill me after I bled on his shirt yesterday."</p><p>Kita did not know Atsumu bled on his shirt. He was too busy thinking of Atsumu peacefully sleeping on a pillow. He thinks the setter is delirious after losing too much blood after misremembering the whole situation. </p><p>"Oh, definitely." Osamu says, loudly sipping his drink. "He told me to come get you and that it was my fault for making you bleed. Guess he didn't want your volleyball brain leaking out to his clothes anymore." The twin throws his drink away. </p><p>"I think Kita-san also hates me though."</p><p>A scoff. </p><p>"Why would Kita-san hate <em> you? </em>" </p><p>"Because I left food in the lockers of the club room and I was too scared to open it because it might have maggots?" Osamu says. "And he can't tell us apart yet, so our sins are interchangable." Kita sees with the corner of his eye that Osamu pats his brother on the back pityingly. </p><p>The setter groans into his hands. "Oh, god. Kita hates me more now."</p><p>Kita holds back from banging his head on the wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes i believe oomimi is a hater yes i think kita would conquer the 5 stages of grief in a friday night.</p><p>the coming out circle was a real thing for me bc i thought i was the only non-cishet in my stinky protestant school and then viola! everyone in the cafeteria was fruity apparently</p><p>next on kita's speedrun to courting one miya atsumu: gift giving and words of affirmation!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a classic enemies to lovers romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I think our golden eyes are our best physical quality. Make sure you flutter them at your crush to entrance them. Probably seduce them into thinking that you're hot."</p><p>Kita feels a migraine he only has when he's surrounded by siblings. It's the same kind of migraine Aran has for the Miyas. Kita is not a boy known for migraines because he prioritizes his physical and mental health. But healthy familial relationships? He only wants to keep his grandmother at this point, thank you very much. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>interlude part 1, the calm before the storm</p><p>i haven't watched season 4 bc i was too disappointed at how much they kind of nerfed inarizaki which is how kita in this chapter feels about himself concerning one miya atsumu. and bc i have not watched the anime, ive made the kitas have golden eyes instead of chestnut brown ones. (yes ive read the manga) </p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kita's first mistake on his volleyball-free Friday evening is answering his phone when it clearly says "Shinoa-nee" on the caller ID.</p><p>Shinoa rarely calls because she knows Kita is a strong-willed, independent boy who doesn't need his big sister's help, and she had specifically <strike>tortured</strike> trained him into becoming the better Kita sibling before she left to Osaka for university. The only time she bothers phoning him is when Shion texts her something gossip-worthy, because Shion has the same observant eyes and cold logic Kita and Shinoa has, but as younger siblings tend to be, he's probably the most vile sibling out of the three. </p><p>That, and he's a child who likes watching <em> Death Note </em> too much, and says it's more of a comedy than a psychological thriller. He has a point, with how ridiculous Light Yagami's strategies were, but still. Kita's worried about his mindset and hopes he won't be a Mello or something. </p><p>The first thing his older sister says with her impassive, cold voice that rivals his own as he picks up his phone is—</p><p>"I heard you have a crush."</p><p>"How do you know I have a crush." he says back in an equally impassive voice. </p><p>"Shion saw your list." Shinoa replies, and Kita can hear the clacking of a keyboard in the background. Kita Shinoa dislikes loud clackers. He thinks his sister's doing this on purpose just to mess with him. </p><p>"How did Shion find my list?"</p><p>"I was rummaging through your bag." Shion appears behind him from the kitchens, sucking a Gari Gari kun. Kita does not want to know why Shion's looking through his belongings. "It's not a good list."</p><p>It really isn't a good list. It only says <em>"consult your friends", "convince your crush that you don't hate him", "do acts of services",</em> and lastly, <em>"words of affirmation"</em>. Kita has no idea how to woo one Miya Atsumu, because he's sure these steps <em> would </em> definitely work on others, but not the setter. Atsumu's too oblivious to know if someone's trying to do "some shōjo manga shit" on him, according to Akagi. </p><p>Not that he ever gets confessions, and neither does Osamu. While the Miya twins were popular in Inarizaki, they were not famous in school for being the best spiker-setter duo in highschool volleyball (according to Volleyball Monthly), or for their looks (according to their adoring fans).</p><p>No, the Miya twins were only well-known in  Amagasaki's powerhouse public school Inarizaki for their infamous fights with the pettiest topics known to man, almost causing school property damage with the amount of scuffles they had. Suna is banking on their fights for more followers on Instagram. They are two court jesters than volleyball idols. The volleyball skills came in second. </p><p>"Is he an enemy of yours?" Shinoa asks, the clacking of her keyboard growing louder and sharper. Kita is unphased, but internally, he wants Shinoa to stop her method to get him to break. </p><p>She is treating her keyboard as free therapy. She is the personification of the eldest daughter complex, trying to dominate her younger siblings into giving her what she wants because she's getting reparations for taking care of them as a duty. As the middle child, he really can't relate, but ever since she left for college and made Shion his responsibility, he can't say he didn't appreciate her methods enough. Maybe. </p><p>"No. He just thinks I hate him."</p><p>"Aw." Shion barges in, guessing where the conversation is heading. Kita does not have his speaker on. He's impressed with his little brother's ability to predict any conversational route. He probably learns it from dating sims. "I wanted a real enemies to lovers story though."</p><p>"Maybe for him, it would look like it." Shinoa's clacking stops abruptly. "Does he think you hate him because of our hereditary resting bitch face?" </p><p>"Probably." Shion chimes in again. "Nii-san's middle school team is still convinced that he's a lawful evil. I think it's our golden eyes."</p><p>"I think our golden eyes are our best physical quality. Make sure you flutter them at your crush to entrance them. Probably seduce them into thinking that you're hot."</p><p>Kita feels a migraine he only has when he's surrounded by siblings. It's the same kind of migraine Aran has for the Miyas. Kita is not a boy known for migraines because he prioritizes his physical and mental health. But healthy familial relationships? He only wants to keep his grandmother at this point, thank you very much. </p><p>"I don't think I asked for your help." Kita retorts, shooting a glare at Shion. Shion only rolls his eyes before he takes a last bite of his Gari Gari kun, and rolls away to lie stomach down in front of the television to watch a rerun of <em>PreCure</em>. </p><p>"Sure you don't, Shinsuke." Shinoa says. "But I am interested in your crush. So if you want me to shut up, you can tell me about them, yeah?" </p><p>So Kita tells her about Atsumu. He's a first year. He is a twin, but the difference between them is the mischief in his eyes while Osamu looks like he's playing elevator music in his head. He plays volleyball but is obviously better at it than Kita, but he really doesn't mind because he thinks Atsumu is a monster—he says this affectionately. He's clumsy and stubborn and loud, but he's not a delinquent, and he has the softest smiles that's rare to see because he is a boy of smirks and feral grins. Shinoa listens attentively, no longer focused on her assignment for her course. </p><p>"And the problem is he avoids you?" </p><p>"I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable with my presence." Kita snatches the list away from Shion's prying hands—he's folding it into a swan. He straightens it as much as he can. "And I don't want to force him into liking me either."</p><p>"But it seems he already likes you as a person he could rely on. He just needs to see the you that your friends see everyday."</p><p>"How do I do that? He either only practices volleyball or hangs out with his brother."</p><p>"Well," Shinoa starts typing again, a little bit softer, signalling that the conversation is ending. "I guess you need to brainstorm on outings then with the rest of your club."</p><p>Kita thanks her and disconnects, and Shion stops watching <em>PreCure</em> to watch a <em>Naruto</em> episode—the one where Rock Lee removes his weights. Kita sighs, ready to answer homework so he doesn't have to do it on the weekend. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Saturday morning, a few minutes right before lunch time, Kita goes to McDonald's because he's craving for ice-cream, and realized that the Gari Gari kun that Shion ate was his. And that Shion ate all of his lunch that grandmother made for the both of them, so Kita has to buy lunch as he wonders why his brother is a glutton compared to his and Shinoa's regular appetite. Kita simply "borrows" his brother's allowance as a "loan". However, Kita enjoys the simple soft-serve McFlurry that the establishment has to offer, while Shion doesn't. He prefers popsicles. </p><p>There's no line, barely any customers fill up the tables. A rare, peaceful lunch rush for this brunch. Kita goes to the counter, and there's Atsumu again, who gives him a wide smile. </p><p>"Hi Kita-san! You're back!" </p><p>"Likewise." Kita says, giving a small smile to send the setter a code that he doesn't hate him, and yes, it's nice to see you outside of club. </p><p>Atsumu keeps his smile wide, and it's genuine. It's not a customer service one. It shows his fang-like incisors. His eyes are crinkling the same way he smiles while he plays volleyball. </p><p>"I didn't know you also worked the morning shift here."</p><p>The setter puffs his chest out. "Part-time students usually have a more flexible work rota! So I take the morning to afternoon shift here."</p><p>Kita really wonders how he never bumped into Atsumu before. He's been eating in this McDonald's ever since he was a child, too sick of eating Burger King whenever he stops by to visit his sister slaving around. But if the setter works in the kitchens, then it makes sense that he never saw him in the front, too busy juggling food in the back. </p><p>"You've mentioned you only worked in the kitchens until now. Is there a reason why they only kept you in the back before?" </p><p>Atsumu tilts his head. "I have a terrible personality with the customers?" </p><p>Ah, that explains it. He won't be surprised if Atsumu's sharp, acidic tongue would make customers cry than the customers making him cry. While the setter gets teased by everyone with how frequent his concentration snaps, he bites back tenfold. Kita has been in a few receiving ends with his anger, but it's more tempered at him than at his brother, and he'll usually apologize than let it escalate. Aran, for some reason, never gets scathing insults from the setter. Probably because he finds Aran cool. </p><p>"As long as you're doing your job well, then I don't see why you need to let the customer assume they're always right." Kita says. </p><p>Atsumu chokes and grips the counter's edge, trying to make himself taller. "Kita-san, are you telling me <em> not </em>to follow fast food worker decorum? My training? The customer service rules they've drilled into me?" Then, he points at him accusingly. "Who are you?" </p><p>"Oh no, training is essential to everyone for a satisfactory process, and it teaches you how to not only talk to customers properly, but your co-workers as well." Kita replies, forgetting that he's here to order and not chat up with Miya Atsumu the McDonald's worker. "However, my sister used to work in a Burger King before, and she's used to customers getting angry at her for something she can't control because of technical difficulties or because she's too tired on the job. I know how gruelling fast food is from her stories."</p><p>"Woah." Atsumu looks at him, starstruck. "I didn't know you had a sister."</p><p>"I'm a middle child."</p><p>"You don't have the aura of one." Atsumu does that thing where does a thinking pose, his eyes looking up at the ceiling, the tip of his tongue past his lips. "Thought you were an only child at how responsible you were."</p><p>"I do have a little brother, so I'm responsible for him." Kita pauses. "And you as well, I guess. You're like an excitable kid."</p><p>Atsumu gawks at him. "Kita-san! I'm a grown boy! I'm plenty responsible."</p><p>"I think my brother's more responsible than you."</p><p>Atsumu owlishly blinks at him, then barks a laugh, and shakes his head as he sets his fingers on the register. </p><p>"What can I get you today?" </p><p>Kita answers a gran bacon cheeseburger, a fanta melon, and an Oreo McFlurry.</p><p>Atsumu whistles as he punches his order, takes Kita's money, gives him the change and receipt. "Wow, Kita-san. That's a lot of sugar. I'm used to seeing you eating fried mackerel from the cafeteria."</p><p>Kita does not mention that aside from preferring savory foods, he also has a slight sweet tooth. </p><p>"I consider today a cheat day." he says instead. "And my brother ate my ice-cream tonight."</p><p>"Siblings, am I right?" </p><p>Before Kita could respond <em> I think Osamu should say that instead, </em>Atsumu shouts the order to the kitchen crew as he swirls the McFlurry into a cup, drizzling chocolate sauce and sprinkling Oreo crumbs on it. The McFlurry machine is thankfully not broken, and neither is the drink dispenser. Atsumu presses twice for the melon Fanta to fill up a medium-sized cup, then swirls soft-serve ice cream on top. </p><p>"The burger's still cooking, Kita-san." Atsumu informs, setting down a number placard on his tray. "Why don't you take a seat? I'll deliver it to you." </p><p>There is suspiciously no mishap today. Kita thinks this is an omen. </p><p>He sits down on the same table he realized he had a crush on Atsumu, the one by the windows and across the counter. He takes his time waiting for his burger to look at the LINE group chat with Aran, Oomimi, and Akagi. The middle blocker texts if they were all still free to meet up tomorrow at the new cafe. Kita says yes, Aran says yes, Akagi pesters Oomimi into paying for him before he says yes, and it doesn't take long for Atsumu to deliver his burger. </p><p>"Enjoy your lunch!" Atsumu says, beaming at him. </p><p>"You too." Kita prepares to unwrap his bacon burger, and then turns around to face Atsumu again. "I mean, uh, thank you—" </p><p>Atsumu just tilts his head, pretending that he didn't hear Kita's embarrassing blunder. There's an unmistakable mirth in his honey brown eyes as he finally discovers that Mr. No Gaps Perfect Kita Shinsuke can, in fact, make mistakes, especially ones that involve societal cues.</p><p>Who the hell tells a fast food worker to enjoy their lunch? While they were at work? </p><p>Kita Shinsuke, that's who. Shinoa would be so disappointed with him. The strong-willed, independent brother who is infallible except towards the human personification of a golden retriever. For the first time in his life, he wants to bury himself in the ground, never to be dug up again. </p><p>The second year thanks the gods that are watching over him that Atsumu likes him enough to let the error pass. Or that he's used to it and doesn't mind, but is amused at Kita's mishap anyways. The setter leaves him alone, and after finishing his meal, Kita texts the group chat that he needs help. </p><p><em>are you dying.</em> Aran texts. </p><p>This is the second time in his life he's sent a middle finger emoji sticker. (The first time was an accident.)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. what's up pussycat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akagi has Kita's list, renames it as "Shinsuke's Guide to a Successful Bisexual Romance", while balancing a Siamese on his shoulders. Kita has a calico sleeping on his lap.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the interlude chapter part 2, and the calm before the storm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kita is a boy who believes in seeing things through and finishing it right, and Atsumu is a boy who dives head on to things without even looking at the obstacles, which explains why he thinks his upperclassman hates him—he assumed that every little reprimand the ink-dipped haired boy gave him meant that he was at the bottom of Kita's favorites. </p><p>This is not true. Kita has no favorites. He sees everyone in an equal manner. Except for his siblings. Maybe. </p><p>And Aran did tell him that Atsumu was always the kid everyone hated on, and that he's fine with it, he really doesn't care and had self-isolated himself away from everyone unless Osamu dragged him to get along with his middle school teammates. It honestly scared Aran that the setter had never been traumatized by the hate, as much as the ace was scared of Kita's rituals before he even got to know his best friend when they joined the club at the same time, and it impressed him when Atsumu's lack of proper communication didn't sacrifice the quality of his plays. </p><p>But Aran doesn't know <em> why </em>the setter wants Kita to like him. </p><p>And Kita does like him.</p><p>Not in a bromance way. In a genuine puppy love way that makes Kita want to spoil the setter with hugs, and maybe be spoiled by Atsumu (not through fast food).</p><p>Atsumu seems like the type of boy who maybe likes hugs. Kita once gave him one after the setter cried about being bullied by the other first years, thinking he was Aran. </p><p>Kita is also a boy who is not afraid to ask for help, messaging his friends in LINE on what to do to prove to Atsumu, and in extension, the first years, that he doesn't actually hate them, and that hate is too strong of a word for Kita to even feel except his contempt against static shocks. And because Akagi had designated himself as Kita's wingman, and Aran as the first-year-whisperer, and Oomimi as the middleman, they sit on a booth inside a newly-opened frilly cat cafe to discuss his plan into wooing Miya Atsumu the setter, the felines pressing against their sides. They're the only teenage boys there. The teenage girls on the booth across from them giggle. </p><p>Akagi has Kita's list, renames it as "Shinsuke's Guide to a Successful Bisexual Romance", while balancing a Siamese on his shoulders. Kita has a calico sleeping on his lap. </p><p>"Have you tried actually telling him you don't hate him?" Aran asked, petting a tabby. </p><p>"It's Atsumu. I don't think he'll believe in me."</p><p>Kita doesn't think any of the first years would, actually. They were still wary of Kita's blunt, straightforward words, deeming that it had malicious undertones, but at the same time, they sort of admire his stoniness and his acts of kindness. </p><p>"You could be vulnerable around them." Oomimi suggests. He is hugging a persian cat to his chest. "They probably idolize you as some sort of demigod rather than see you as a human. You're pretty unimpressionable."</p><p>"Maybe we should spend some time with them?" Akagi asks, now not only balancing a Siamese, but also a Sphynx on both shoulders. "We've only known them for a few months, and we don't hang out with them outside of school other than going home with them. So if they see that you're also a normal teenage boy, then they'll be more easygoing around you."</p><p>"That's the smartest thing you've ever said."</p><p>"I am literally in a college prep class just like you, Ren." Akagi sips his milkshake. "And I don't think it's just the first years who are afraid of Shinsuke over here—I think they're scared of us in general."</p><p>"If that were true, then Atsumu and Osamu wouldn't go to my house uninvited every weekend." Aran says dismissively. The tabby stretches on his lap. "Akagi has a point. The twins are only chill with me because I'm their childhood friend, and I think Suna's more scared of Oomimi than he is of Shinsuke. Or he has a slight crush on him."</p><p>"I'm flattered. Anyone else is better than Akagi."</p><p>Akagi kicks the taller boy, making sure to dodge the cats. Oomimi dodges aside to prevent getting kicked.</p><p>"You know you love me." the libero says, before snuggling up to the middle blocker. Oomimi rolls his eyes but doesn't shove him away, taking a bite of his strawberry shortcake. </p><p>Kita thinks about this, about being more… "human" around his kouhais, and that Akagi does make sense.</p><p>His trio of friends didn't enjoy hanging out with Kita at first, finding his rituals too off-putting, until he opened up and revealed that he's not above making jokes, he just finds logic everywhere, but he's human and has feelings. He is still part of the rare teenagers in the world who genuinely enjoy studying—something that Aran, Akagi, and Oomimi can't relate to—but he's not a nerd, he just finds it useful. </p><p>Moreover, he's still a teenage boy who likes reading Shonen Jump and philosophy books at the same time, craving for the mangaka's next story arc so he can complete it, whether or not he disagrees with the writing. He watches idols but doesn't obsess over them, he eats junk food when he feels like it, he likes movies enough to be interested in the cinematography and directoral decisions.</p><p>Just because he values his routines more than his indulgences doesn't mean he's Kita Shinsuke the godly boy. He's just Kita Shinsuke, the human with two-toned hair, who thinks adults are more correct than children, a boy who doesn't emote physically because his brain overrides with logic.</p><p>It dawns on him that Atsumu the McDonald's worker was a lot less tense around him, maybe because Kita was not the second year he knew with the stone cold eyes that pierce through one's unguarded soul, but Kita the customer who regularly goes to a McDonald's because he can't cook and likes the shitty sundae from the broken ice-cream machine and is capable of social slip-ups. And maybe Atsumu the McDonald's worker finds solace in this more human side Kita doesn't show the first years, but only him, and maybe a familiar face he sees during work hours makes him more open to them.</p><p>The fast food job can be pretty isolating when you have to flip burgers and smile as customers shout at you for hours. </p><p>He waits for Akagi to complete the list, eating his éclair. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Here's the thing. Kita had crushes before. It's not an unusual phenomenon because being infatuated with someone is a natural thing to do.</p><p>There was his celebrity crush on Faye Wong, then there was Matsuoka-kun from 5th grade with his fiery hair, and then there was his slight crush on his sister's girlfriend after conquering his apprehension towards her. He's never had a girlfriend or boyfriend since he focused more on studies, and turned down several confessions until they get the hint that yes, he's single, no, he's still not interested. </p><p>But—Atsumu is different.</p><p>Atsumu is an easy boy. He makes sure his tosses were easy to hit for his spikers. He picks the easiest topics for assigned essays. He doesn't like gourmet food, or food too hassling to cook. He likes action and sports animes and the simple rituals of taking care of his body.</p><p>Theoretically, it should be easy to convince the setter that he doesn't hate him. </p><p>But what if Atsumu has a crush on Aran?</p><p>That would make everything complicated. Kita can't compete with Aran, because the ace is his best friend and he's more social than Kita is, and he can't fault Atsumu for liking Aran. Aran is very likable. He has his own fanclub in Inarizaki while the Miyas only have betting pools. Kita finds that if Atsumu likes Aran, he'd leave him alone.</p><p>The setter has never shown signs of having a crush on the ace unless he never realized it until his heart pounds <em> doki doki </em> as a sakura petals lands on Aran's nose and Atsumu has to take it out and has a revelation that <em> Oh! Aran-kun is very handsome! </em>and bazooka! A classic childhood friends to lovers story. </p><p>The more he overthinks of possibilities, Akagi, with revisions from Aran and Oomimi, slams the list in front of him, narrowly avoiding Kita's carbonara.</p><p>There are about twenty or more steps on the two-toned haired boy's very sad, very crumpled list that has a corner wet from Akagi's milkshake moisture. The cats hiss at the libero. </p><p>"We don't know how effective these will be." Oomimi says. "We don't even know how long these steps would take, but you're a guy who likes to finish things the right way. And knowing Atsumu, he's gonna be either super oblivious to it, or overthink about it. And if you want to do things properly before you confess to him, then this list would pretty much help you. Maybe. We've never had serious relationships."</p><p>"Aran had a girlfriend before." Kita remarks. </p><p>"Dude, I was 12."</p><p>"Didn't she forget that you two were dating before you guys broke up?" Akagi asks, stealing fries from the ace. </p><p>"Guys, enough. We're supposed to help Shinsuke and his depressing yellow pad paper."</p><p>The calico on Kita's lap steps on Kita's depressing yellow pad paper, acting as a seal of approval. The shorter boy snatches the list away from Akagi, reading through the list in neutral disagreement. </p><p>"Why are there penis and eggplant drawings on it?" Kita asks. The dick doodles were cartoon-y. The eggplant has hatches. </p><p>"I was bored." Oomimi says. He steals Aran's fries. At this point, Aran will no longer have fries for himself. </p><p>Kita sighs in resignation. He'll start the steps tomorrow on Monday, starting from step three of his eggplant-doodled list.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>should i combine this chapter with chapter 3 so it would look longer???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hit it 'til it breaks (quote by oikawa tooru)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After all the boys had changed back into their school uniforms and Kita steps out of the club room to go home with Aran, he hears Atsumu bluntly tell Osamu by the railings, "god, I fucking hate that Kita guy." </p><p>Kita doesn't react. He doesn't care. As long as the setter's hatred towards him doesn't affect his play, he's willing to team up with the rude first year. </p><p>It doesn't mean he's going to let it slide. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(calm before the storm pt. 3, the flashback chapter) </p><p>i wish i had a valid reason for posting this chapter after so long but in reality i started playing genshin</p><p>this isn't much of a comedy chapter bc atsumu is kind of an asshole here but it makes sense cause he is lol. or at least when it comes to first meetings (the enemies to lovers potential of atskt is possible. it's there.) now, first year miya atsumu is kita's baby who is also afraid of kita hating on atsumu for various reasons!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Much like how water is wet and Lady Gaga music is for gay people, the three Kita siblings are known to be incredible human beings by their peers for their infallible and logical thinking, something that has been gifted to them through the infinite wisdom and guidance of one Kita Yumie. Physically, they are also well known to have imposing reflexes, mystifying observation skills, and inconceivable agility that they harnessed from diligence and completing everything they do correctly from eating habits to practices. A healthy body can lead to a healthy mind, only if the body was healthy to begin with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinoa had been a star kyudo member in high school and had deadly accuracy, but she was not a talented player. She was simply a hard worker, practicing longer than everyone else to perfect her stance. She used to aim her bow and arrow at a pole in the middle of the farmlands to hit her target, again and again. Kyudo builds up callouses in her hands, except she does not care about beauty as long as her hands are sturdy and precise. Meanwhile, Kita had never been a star player for his volleyball middle school team, yet was applauded for his organizational skills. He still isn't a star player in a powerhouse like Inarizaki, but he's better at defense than his fellow club members and is praised as an inquisitive boy watching over his friends, as if he were the gods himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion was an outlier. He's a lot more carefree than his older siblings, and he's fast on his feet from sprinting around their family farm during his childhood days, building up stamina along the way. On the first day of classes, he decided to join his middle school's track and field club, and he's not the fastest nor does he leap the highest, but running to him is exhilarating. He trips and falls a lot, sprints again and again and again anyways, only stopping himself from seriously getting hurt past the bruises and scratches from the barriers. He has a collection of Doraemon bandaids to prove it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hurt he will be right now, if Kita catches him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His older brother is scarier than any barrier the middle schooler had to face. Shion's a lot faster than he is on the field when Kita chases him around the house, thinking that he does not want to face the wrath of one Kita Shinsuke. No one really does, but he's a sibling, and he might literally die from someone who doesn't believe in conflict to solve problems. He wants to say that Kita Shinsuke is a hypocrite, who treats everyone with fairness and kindness except towards Shion. Shion will not be granted that kindness. He's too distracted by his older brother's heavy steps to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The middle schooler clamors on top of the fridge, dropping the box of Pop Tarts over the edge. The refrigerator is a safe place. It's the only place Kita can't reach unless the appliance topples down, and their house is probably prone to fires, which is an advantage for Shion getting away from Kita, and a disadvantage for their house that may or may not be burnt to a crisp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever, Shion decides. A fire is a better way to die than to be caught by the claws of furiousness of his older brother, he thinks, as he balls up to appear weak and cute to convince his brother that he's not worthy of being killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't work. Kita frowns at the little demon he's related to. He crosses his arms and impatiently taps his foot on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shion." he says, a demand in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion peeks at him over his shoulders, clutching a piece of paper. "Shinsuke-nii." he returns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shion, give me the list." Kita says gently, but not kindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita wants to strangle his brother. He can't, of course, because it constitutes as both child and animal abuse, with Shion being the equivalent of that annoying Tazmanian animal from Looney Toons with how fast his legs were. Kita respects the law, mostly, since he pirates videos and books after all, so he wouldn't actually kill Shion, but he can dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right after he came back from the cat cafe, heading straight home with a full belly of meatball spaghetti and an extra-large parfait meant for sharing, Kita promptly hid his now twenty-something-step list of how to court after lint rolling away the cat fur stuck on his jacket. One, because it needed safekeeping to rewrite them in a new paper that didn't have stains from water moisture and Oomimi's eggplant-dick drawings. Two, because he needed to hide it from Shion, who is prone to meddling with his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reason two failed. While he had been rummaging through his school bag for a brand new sheet, his little brother lept in their shared room and grabbed it, wrinkling the paper even further. Kita is furious. Kita runs. Kita wants to shake the fridge until Shion leeps out of it like a jack-in-the-box without trying to electrocute the house. Shion whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shinsuke-nii," Shion pleads, makes himself even smaller. "Please don't kill me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita tuts. "It's tempting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nii-san," Shion says sternly. "As your little brother, I cannot allow you to date an asshole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Language, Shion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard stories about the guy, and he doesn't sound dateable—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shion—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shinsuke-nii, don't you remember how that guy treated you when you first met him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Kita wouldn't say he enjoyed his first meeting with Atsumu. Or whatever happened during the first week of school. To be frank, Kita didn't care about him, or if Atsumu hated him, but Shion is in that stage where he's both a little shit and is protective over his siblings, much like how Kita had been wary of Shinoa's girlfriend. Safe to say, when Shion asked if he met any interesting kouhai when his second year started over dinner, Kita only told him that Miya Atsumu was an aggravating setter, but a good one. Shion immediately translated Kita's passive and levelled tone to "asshole". He's surprised that Shion remembers his name. Kita only mentioned Atsumu oncr in passing, after all. How he can have a grudge on someone he hasn't met yet, he'll never know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita rubs his temple. He hates headaches. "Shion, I literally don't care." Kita says. Except he cares a lot about Atsumu's opinion. He needs to settle the misunderstanding, even if it takes him until his high school graduation. "Give it back to me, or else I'm subduing your Death Note rewatch privileges."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion gasps offendedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is even worse than Kita killing him by throttling his neck. They both glare at each other, steel gazes unwavering, until Shion looks away and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh." Shion says, dropping to the kitchen counter before he jumps down to the floor, handing back the list. Kita roughly snatches it. "You and Shinoa have terrible taste in people." He blanches for effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita still glares at him, the list almost crumpled into a ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you'll get an equally shitty crush once you enter high school and me and Shinoa will bully you for it when you're in college."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion scoffs. "No way. Older siblings have the duty to be a role model for their younger siblings. I won't do the same mistake as you two did!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Kita replies, disbelievingly. He pockets the list—notes that there are brand new tears from the scuffle between the two brothers, and hopes this won't take away time from his studying. "Don't do that again though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion pouts. "Seriously, why him? You said he was a jerk—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say he was a jerk—" although the thought has passed Kita's mind before, "—I said he was aggravating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita's headache forms into a migraine. Migraines are bad for health. Shion is that migraine and he wonders if it's not too late to disown himself as a Kita. Deciding to spare his brother's life after logically reasoning with himself that he needs Shion alive for tax benefits, Kita stomps into their bedroom, locking the door before Shion can enter. Shion bangs the door loudly, jiggling the knob before kicking the door to annoy Kita into opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yumie Kita appears from her bedroom across of theirs, shushing Shion from his tantrum. "Hush. Your big brother is studying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He doesn't study that night. He also lets in Shion at midnight after hearing him watch a rerun of Naruto, in German, with Japanese subtitles.)</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Kita met Atsumu formally, it had been the first day of school. It was afternoon practice. The first years became official new members of the club after introducing themselves—Ginjima Hitoshi, outside hitter. Miya Atsumu, setter. Miya Osamu, opposite hitter. Suna Rintarou, middle blocker. Everyone was still settling in after break. The first year setter (still black-haired, still a reserve player, and still inexperienced as to how Inarizaki works) sneered at the second year for not hitting his set properly. The ball became a feint. Kita could not reach it at how high it was. Kita decides that he secretly does not like the guy, but does not hate him either. He doesn't believe in first impressions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the locker room, out of earshot with the other members, Aran warned him that Atsumu was sort of a bully. Osamu wasn't, but he's also an asshole, and he has beat up some guys, mostly his twin. The setter was just much more forthcoming in his insults than the spiker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he's good at setting." Aran said, tying his shoes. "He considers his spikers. Can't really bench a jerk like that if he still makes you win." he finishes, not unkindly. The ace seems more exasperated than he is deterred by the setter's behavior, with Kita forgetting that he was friends with the twins. And that he had experienced Atsumu's prototypical sets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe it's because you see him in you, Aran." Kita states. "Maybe you're both hungry to win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aran huffs. "I guess. But he's mean. I can reign him in, but he's still going to get his way in the end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the gym, Kita can see it now as the setter glares at him. Atsumu was manhandling the ball, squeezing it enough for the second year to see the veins popping out on the setter's hand. If he were strong enough, the Molten would deflate. He isn't. No volleyball can deflate even in the hands of one Ushijima Wakatoshi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the setter snidely comments at how weak Kita is, how pathetic his hit on the ball was, the second year speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand that my form and run up needs to be worked on." This is true. Kita is only a decent volleyball player in a powerhouse school full of athletically-gifted people. He has a lot of work to do, as long as he can finish it right. "It's not perfect. I am aware of my shortcomings as a player. However, I advise you to consider your trajectory if you want us to score."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the trajectory? Faulty. It was too high, too curved, too flashy. Unpredictable that it caught Kita off-guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the other twin, Osamu, snort behind Atsumu. Atsumu looks ready to punch his brother. Atsumu decides to venomously glare harder at the second year instead, crossing his arms. He clicks his tongue, the shadows of his bangs making his eyes appear more threatening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you just fucking suck." he comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Atsumu!" Aran shouts, hitting the back of the setter's head. Atsumu is unperturbed by the smack, still staring at Kita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? It's true. Anyone who can't hit my toss—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. Is a scrub. But he's your senior."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aran sighs, scratching the back of his neck. "Man, you haven't changed at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The setter raises his arms behind his head, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh. Whatever dude. I'm going to play with some good players. Come on 'Samu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind him, Osamu kicks Atsumu' s butt. The setter yelps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to play with you." the twin snarks. The setter snorts at his sibling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what? You're gonna play with the starters that we'll obviously replace?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the gym, third year setter Toji turned his head towards the twins. He scowls at them, but is unsure who made the claim, going back to tossing his ball in annoyance. Osamu calls Atsumu an ass. Atsumu calls Osamu a dipshit. They roughly shove each other's faces enough to dishevel their hairs, scampering away from the two second years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he always like this?" Kita asks Aran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. That's how he works. Expects you to score his toss. He's a bit meaner than his middle school days though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not as confrontational, you mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He treats seniors with respect until you look away, and then you find out he makes faces behind your back. But that's it. I'm more worried about how he'll act with Suna and Ginjima since they're his age."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita thinks that Suna would be fine. The setter seems fascinated at how the middle blocker was able to bend his core strength and manipulate the other blockers in practice. He's more worried about Gin, who is apparently Atsumu's classmate and has the same demeanor as Aran, but isn't as equipped with dealing people as chaotic as the twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita's first thought was this: he's an asshole. But he can mature. All people eventually do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their break, with the starters on one court and the reserves and new members in the other with Atsumu as the setter, Kita starts running towards the tossed Mikasa ball and leaps high enough for his palms to hit the center, scores before the ball hits the line.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's good. Too easy. When he side eyes the setter, Atsumu smirks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I've already caught up to you</em>. his eyes say. <em>Now, you have to catch up to me. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he can bite as well as he can bark. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all the boys had changed back into their school uniforms and Kita steps out of the club room to go home with Aran, he hears Atsumu bluntly tell Osamu by the railings, "god, I fucking hate that Kita guy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita doesn't react. He doesn't care. As long as the setter's hatred towards him doesn't affect his play, he's willing to team up with the rude first year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't mean he's going to let it slide. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu is the third earliest in the club room, although Oomimi had left to get the gym keys. Osamu had been called to class duty. He was alone with Kita, the setter hastily shoving his clothes in the locker, mediocrely folding up his school uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Atsumu." Kita says, drawing Atsumu's attention from the locker mirror. The setter raises one thick brow at him, his face appearing constipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, what?" he asks. The setter doesn't bother with honorifics. While it irks Kita a little, he came here to settle things right. Although it's common that sportsmanship in competitive play doesn't force players into befriending each other for stable teamwork, team dynamics are still essential to win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita stares impassively at him, unblinking golden eyes looking straight at the setter. Atsumu straightens up his back, but doesn't yield to his stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that you don't like me. It's not a requirement to. After all, this is just a club." Atsumu seems to scowl at that, his jaw clenching. The reserve player is immune to his anger. "However, it's beneficial to the team if you set your feelings aside so we can work in tandem. That kind of attitude will not be accepted in the court, nor by coach Kurosu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu shoves his hands in his jacket's pockets, showing how he doesn't care about his senior's words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Kita-san." Atsumu drawls. "It's normal for people to hate me. What matters is that they score because of me. You don't have to worry about teamwork."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde shoves past him, making sure to hit the second year's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita's second thought is that he is a piece of work. The third thought is a memory of Aran telling him that he was secretly afraid of Atsumu's nonchalance towards people who hate him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Kind of like you." Aran said. "It's why I'm not bothered by your routines. You don't care how others perceive your rituals, and I'm immune to Atsumu's long practices. While I don't miss the twins' fighting, I do want him to set to me again."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You have a soft spot for them." Kita comments. Aran scrunches his nose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nah, they're like annoying little siblings. And I already have one of them. Come on, let's study for Aoki-san's class."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita thinks his school days are going to be much more exciting, for better or for worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aran-kun!" Atsumu shouts from the storage closet, bounding towards the ace. The setter ignores Kita's presence, who's writing down lists of strategies for plays. "Are first years allowed to stay overtime in the gym?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not gonna practice until late hours, are you?" Aran asks, suddenly peeved. "You guys are allowed, but I'm not trusting you alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?! Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stay late-late." Aran continues. He raises up his hand to Atsumu's eye-level, and begins numbering his fingers. "Remember when you got locked in once in Yako and had to climb out of the windows to leave because you were bouncing the ball on one wall where people couldn't see you? Or when you stole Maeda-san's keys that got you banned from leaving the gym last so I had to drag you to your house or my house so you can play video games instead of volleyball? Or when you—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pushes Aran's hands away. "Ugh! I get it! I get it!" The setter fists his hands in his hair, pulling them in frustration. "But I really wanna practice my serves by myself! What am I supposed to do?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aran leans on the wall. "Ask Osamu to watch over you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gross. I'm not a baby." he mutters, pouting like a baby. Kita thinks he hears the setter mumbling about Osamu cooking dinner and not wanting to be disturbed by his twin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita stops writing and thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was rewarded as the best server and setter in middle school. If he takes the starting line up in the club, he won't hesitate to keep his title as best server and setter in high school volleyball too. If it was true that his serves were hard to receive, Kita can practice with him, and they will be able to find their gears in working together while simultaneously benefiting themselves in their respective positions. And Atsumu seems to desperately want to practice alone, but not trusted enough to do it. He needs to be watched by an upperclassman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the setter doesn't want to be friends, then they can come into an agreement to improve their skills to practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita perks up, sets the clipboard aside. "You're practicing serves, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu glances at him, as if he just noticed he was beside Aran all along, having tunnel vision for the ace only. The setter places his hands on his hips to appear dominant. "What about it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can watch over you while you can help me practice receives." Kita suggests. "I have spare keys with me, so you won't get locked in as long as I'm with you. It's only fair."</span>
</p><p><span>The setter settles into a thinking position, eyeing Kita </span>in disdain. "You certainly look like you need help—" </p><p>
  <span>Aran karate chops his arm. "Atsumu." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" the setter asks, irritated. "Fine! Guess you can join me, Kita-san." Atsumu stomps away, gets drop kicked by his twin for doing nothing in the middle of court, Suna recording a new Miya fight for his followers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's going to be a long day. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you're good at receiving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita stops drinking to look at Atsumu, who was wiping off the sweat on his neck. He seems fascinated at the second year, his eyes positively gleaming. He doesn't sound rude. He says it as if it were an objective fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the team's defense specialist." Kita says. "I assist the liberos in receiving ball's from the enemy team if Akagi can't catch them. Hyogo prefecture is known to have tons of offense teams like us more than defense teams, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you could be a libero yourself!" Atsumu says, flinging his towel over his shoulder. "You defend good, you're like a veteran! You could've gotten a shot as a libero, maybe as a second string one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita only stares in disbelief, shaking his head at the setter's sudden switch for his admiration for players with good plays, no longer thinking that Kita is a talentless player. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My defense comes from doing everything properly and watching over my teammate's shortcomings." Kita begins. "The club specializes in offense, which can lead to losses more than wins. Sometimes, it's better to analyze things outside of the court to know not only the other team's plays, but your own team's as well. Plus, I never got to play libero for my middle school team. I didn't even get a jersey, so I'm not the veteran you think I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu scoffs dismissively, but his attitude towards Kita is not as antagonistic as before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because you never got a jersey doesn't mean you don't play good." he says. "If you can receive my serves more than 'Samu and Aran did, especially when it's your first time practicing with me, then you're a good player. That's that." he finishes, puffing his chest out. Kita tilts his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Kita is neutral towards compliments, he can't say that he doesn't appreciate Atsumu's critique on his receives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Kita starts. "We already established that your serves are good, minus the out of bounds ones." Atsumu squeaks, opens his mouth to defend, but Kita carries on. "But it will bring down the opponent team's defense, and I'm sure you know what you can do to get better by yourself or by other players with strong serves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu practically glows with the observation, his eyes sparkling at the second year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"However, I want to discuss your sets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu deflates, but straightens up rigidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with my sets?" he asks, already on the defensive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita continues, unperturbed. "Actually, they're easy to hit. But don't you think some of them are too risky?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that's what Miya Atsumu is: risky. A setter who prioritizes in offense for both his spikers and himself. A boy who risks insulting every club member right in front of them, smirking smugly from people's sneers. A player perfect for Inarizaki, but doesn't realize why he's good for the team beyond his own skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're not risky." Atsumu rebuffs. "If no one can hit them, they just suck. I don't like slackers. And you hesitate when you spike."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita is unphased. "You want me to braze through and risk getting the ball bounced back from the blockers?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu snorts. He bounces the Mikasa, the smack reverberating around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Kita-san. I want you to jump higher. That's all my sets are asking for." is all he says, before returning back to the other side of the court. Kita doesn't say anything back. He awaits the setter's serves, counts his steps. 4 steps. He now knows that it's a jump floater. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On a sunny Thursday meant for practice matches, right after their water break, Atsumu does not toss the ball to Osamu or Gin, but to Kita, after he replaces Aran. This, Kita is ready for. The setter does not call him, but he expects. Kita runs. He settles into position. He leaps a bit higher, and Atsumu tosses a bit higher. He hits and lands, scoring against the other team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understands it now, what Aran meant. The pay off of jumping higher—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's mesmerizing. Atsumu's sets are a lot more bewitching than Toji-san's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu smiles at him. Kita doesn't smile back, but he gives an appreciative nod. It's enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kita wakes up from the memory of his first week of his second year, eyeing the list rewritten in a Pompomurin notepad he stole from Shinoa's dresser beside his alarm clock, he thinks—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can I get Atsumu to talk to me like that again? When he wasn't afraid of me but respects me without the fear of defiance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he glances down at the Pompompurin-shaped note, well—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Step 3 may be the start of something after all. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>